1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of maintaining uniform temperatures in room areas without creating drafts and specifically deals with a portable floor mounted upstanding tubular device creating air circulation throughout the room to decrease temperature gradients between the floor and ceiling of the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fan arrangements have been proposed for room air circulation in an attempt to equalize the temperature throughout the room. House and office rooms are conventionally heated by floor mounted radiators, and wall or floor mounted heated air ducts. In all of these heating arrangements, the warmer air circulates to the ceiling and appreciable temperature gradients between the floor and ceiling will occur. Attempts to force the warmer ceiling area air back to the floor area as by means of ceiling mounted paddle fans are not efficient because the fan blades attempt to reverse the direction of the rising air and must dissipate it laterally. Large volumes of air must be moved causing drafts in the occupied area of the room and requiring costly power input. Also such air circulating fans are not portable and are frequently positioned in ceiling areas where they are not only unsightly but fail to move trapped air because of the room configuration.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide an inexpensive portable floor mounted device operated at low cost adapted to be selectively positioned in a room to efficiently circulate the room air in a floor to ceiling direction without noise or creation of drafts to minimize temperature gradients in the room.
It would be especially an improvement in this art to minimize floor to ceiling temperature gradients in household and office rooms by propelling floor area air in a confined column to the ceiling where the cooler air from the column mixes with the warmer ceiling air and dissipates the mixture back to the occupied area of the room.